harmonyandmelodyfandomcom-20200216-history
At The End Of The Day
At The End Of The Day was sung by Eliza with Holli, Venus, and Singsational in the eleventh episode of the series, One Day More, during the school musical, Les Misérables. Lyrics Singsational Girls: At the end of the day you're another day older And that's all you can say for the life of the poor It's a struggle, it's a war And there's nothing that anyone's giving One more day standing about, what is it for? One day less to be living. At the end of the day you're another day colder And the shirt on your back doesn't keep out the chill And the righteous hurry past They don't hear the little ones crying And the winter is coming on fast, ready to kill One day nearer to dying! At the end of the day there's another day dawning And the sun in the morning is waiting to rise Like the waves crash on the sand Like a storm that'll break any second There's a hunger in the land There's a reckoning still to be reckoned and There's gonna be hell to pay At the end of the day! Nikki: At the end of the day you get nothing for nothing Sitting flat on your butt doesn't buy any bread Holli: There are children back at home Venus: And the children have got to be fed Holli and Venus: And you're lucky to be in a job Nikki: And in a bed! Singsational Girls: And we're counting our blessings! Kara: Have you seen how the foreman is fuming today? With his terrible breath and his wandering hands? Nikki: It's because little Fantine won't give him his way Anastasia: Take a look at his trousers, you'll see where he stands! Kara: And the boss, he never knows That the foreman is always in heat Nikki: If Fantine doesn't look out Watch how she goes She'll be out on the street! Singsational Girls: At the end of the day it's another day over With enough in your pocket to last for a week Pay the landlord, pay the shop Keep on grafting as long as you're able Keep on grafting till you drop Or it's back to the crumbs off the table You've got to pay your way At the end of the day! Holli: And what have we here, little innocent sister? Come on Fantine, let's have all the news! Ooh..."Dear Fantine you must send us more money... Your child needs a doctor... There's no time to lose..." Eliza: Give that letter to me It is none of your business With a husband at home And a bit on the side! Is there anyone here Who can swear before God She has nothing to fear? She has nothing to hide? Holli: At the end of the day She's the one who began it! There's a kid that she's hiding In some little town There's a man she has to pay You can guess how she picks up the extra You can bet she's earning her keep Sleeping around And the boss wouldn't like it! Eliza: Yes it's true there's a child And the child is my daughter And her father abandoned us Leaving us flat Now she lives with an innkeeper man And his wife And I pay for the child What's the matter with that? Singsational Girls: At the end of the day She'll be nothing but trouble And there's trouble for all When there's trouble for one! While we're earning our daily bread She's the one with her hands in the butter You must send the slut away Or we're all gonna end in the gutter And it's us who'll have to pay At the end of the day! Holli: She's been laughing at you While she's having her men Singsational Girls: She'll be nothing but trouble again and again Venus: You must sack her today Singsational Girls: Sack the girl today! Category:Songs by Eliza Category:Songs by Kara Category:Songs by Holli Category:Songs by Nikki Category:Songs by Anastasia Category:Songs by Venus